memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Kurak, daughter of Haleka
Kurak, daughter of Haleka was a female Klingon in the 24th century. She was a member of the House of Palkar, one of the oldest and most noble of the Klingon Great Houses. She was one of four children, and the only daughter. ( ) She was a warp field specialist and expert in the field of subspace morphology. However, her efforts went unappreciated by much of Klingon society, and as such she developed a hostile and defensive attitude when working with other scientists. ( ) Early career Prior to the outbreak of the Dominion War, Kurak worked at the Science Institute on Mempa V under the legendary engineer Makros. ( ) In 2366, the Journal of Applied Warp Mechanics published a paper by Kurak (translated from tlhIngan Hol) on altering shield configuration. (SCE eBook: Many Splendors) Kurak was present aboard the ''Enterprise''-D in 2369 to witness the testing of Dr. Reyga's metaphasic shielding. The shielding worked, although it was initially sabotaged. Kurak nearly had a physical altercation with Reyga after the first failure of the technology, and made a threat against his life. Dr. Beverly Crusher suspected Kurak may have been the saboteur and that she later murdered Reyga to pursue the technology for herself, but she was cleared when Dr. Jo'Bril was revealed to be responsible. (TNG episode: "Suspicions") Kurak continued to resent Crusher for years after the incident. ( ) Kurak was the main designer of the , the prototype of the , which launched in 2372. ( ) Klingon Defense Force With the outbreak of the war, Kurak's father insisted she leave her civilian life and join the Klingon Defense Force. She was given a field commission as Commander and served on several ships, including the , during the course of the war. She had intended to return to civilian life once the conflict had ended; however, at the end of the war, she was the only surviving adult of the House of Palkar. As such, she was obligated to remain in the KDF until her eldest nephew, Gevnar, was old enough to join. ( , ) IKS Gorkon Following the war in late 2375, Kurak was assigned the chief engineer of the , replacing the former chief who had been killed in a duel. She made no secret of her dissatisfaction with her position, though she eventually let down her anger for Gorkon crewmate Leskit, with whom she had a brief romantic liaison with before his transfer to the . ( ) In late 2376, Moloj, ghIntaq of the House of Palkar, died, leaving Kurak as head of the House. This enabled her to bring Leskit's wife, Karreka, and their son into her House with honor, thus allowing Karreka to divorce Leskit, and then for Kurak to bond with Leskit. ( ) Post-Klingon Defense Force By 2381, she had resigned her commission in the Klingon Defense Force, and was serving as head of the Klingon Science Institute located on Ty'Gokor. ( ) Kurak was on the team that designed the Klingon raptor at Ty'Gokor . ( ) Connections * category:klingons category:klingon military personnel category:iKS Gorkon personnel category:klingon engineers category:klingon chief engineers category:scientists